1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fence posts and columns of an ornamental nature, such as those exemplified in the spanish wrought iron designs of the 18th and 19th centuries, and more particularly to a device and method of fabrication for a fence post or column comprising a multiplicity of ornamental sections configured to assemble about an elongated, central base structure such as tubing to form a single simulated wrought iron ornamental fence post or the like.
2. Prior Art & General Background
The ornamental fence posts and/or columns exemplified in the past typically were constructed of cast or wrought iron or the like. These fences required constant painting to prevent rust and are surprisingly fragile due to the brittle nature of cast iron. In addition, the costs of fabricating an ornamental iron fence post or column has increased dramatically over the years, to the point of making them prohibitively expensive.
While the prior art apparently does not anticipate the present invention, it does teach various devices and methods regarding the utilization of a material other than that traditionally contemplated for the construction of fences and fence posts or columns.
Prior patents which may be of interest are listed below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Year of Issue ______________________________________ 44,859 H. O. Rastetter 1913 58,300 S. H. Rose 1866 162,999 J. B. Cornell et al 1875 176,933 L. Spector 1956 250,046 T. Rogers 1881 256,106 R. B. Lee 1882 301,108 A. W. Furness 1884 754,119 J. C. Brooks 1904 1,316,893 G. E. Hohaus 1919 1,545,456 H. O. Rastetter 1925 1,959,756 J. F. Ferm 1934 2,027,493 W. J. Thilborger 1936 2,073,947 J. A. Sander 1937 2,766,015 W. R. Farmer 1956 3,080,149 P. M. PilBoue 1963 3,267,805 G. H. Ackerman 1966 3,339,895 E. J. Kusel et al 1967 3,711,066 Niemiec 1973 3,801,072 Newberry, Jr. 1974 3,957,250 Murphy 1976 4,053,140 Clemens et al 1977 4,060,222 Pitkin et al 1977 4,181,764 Totten 1980 4,324,388 Klaser 1982 4,357,000 Tisbo et al 1982 4,516,756 Beatty 1985 4,540,160 Zanavich et al 1985 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,066 issued 1973 and entitled "Snap Lock Plastic Fencing" teaches a plurality of adjacent fence sections "to produce decorative and protective borders for lawns, gardens, and flower beds". The sections are composed integrally of molded plastic and include at least two stake members for easy installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,222 issued in 1977 and entitled "Prefabricated Fencing System" teaches an easily installed, prefabricated fencing structure composed of plastic and includes a "rod driven axially through the post into the ground to eliminate the need for post hole digging".
The above cited patents contemplate plastic fences for placement on lawns, pastures and the like and do not incorporate, to a significant degree, non-plastic components for structural stability in the manner contemplated in the present invention. Additionally, the fabrication process as contemplated for in the prior art is obviously distinguishable from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,072 issued 1974 and entitled "Fence Panel" teaches a fiberglass fencing panel which "duplicates the physical appearance of the original panel on one face and includes an integrally formed mounting frame on the opposite face". The panels are supported between the conventional fence posts to form a fiberglass fence having the "physical appearance of a conventional fence".
This patent is likewise distinguishable from the present invention, which teaches a fence post and not a panel, and has a new and unique means of fabrication utilizing separate ornamental parts configured to slidingly engage a support member of steel tubing or the like, wherein said parts are arranged and affixed permanently in place to form a single ornamental fence post or column.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention overcomes these prior art problems by providing a system which is highly reliable, relatively economical and very cost effective.
The present invention comprises a new and unique method and apparatus in the form of an ornamental fence post or column utilizing a multiplicity of cast ornamental members designed to engage the support member, which may comprise steel tubing or the like, in such a manner so as to form a fence post or column having an wholly authentic wrought iron appearance.
The exemplary embodiment of the present invention may be used in the manufacture of whole, prefabricated fence posts or columns for public sale and use, or may be offered in "kit" form for assembly by the consumer in their own "custom" design. The ornamental section members may be designed based upon traditional wrought iron designs such that the assembled, present invention is almost undistinguishable from the original model.
As enumerated above, the present invention has many desirable characteristics over traditional wrought iron fencing. For example, the present invention is stronger, utilizing a "base" support member of tubular steel or the like, which is stronger lighter, not as brittle as wrought iron, and is much less expensive than traditional full castings. Further, the present invention may be easily "customized" to the particular application, as the ornamental section members are, for the most part, designed to be used interchangeably.
In fabricating a wrought iron fence post or column, one must weld together the various components, usually in the form of two cast halves; this can be a very costly and time consuming process on its own. With the alternative embodiment of the present invention, one uses friction engagement means to affix the ornamental members in place, taught as a bolt threadingly engaged to the wall of the ornamental cast member, such that the bolt engages the support post, thereby providing an engagement which may be assembled and disassembled with relative ease. This may be accomplished with the ornamental members of the present invention as they are smaller in size than whole posts, may be cast as one piece economically using a special "coated sand" process.
The ornamental cast members may then be configured to slidingly engage with the support post or tube to the desired position, and the friction bolt tightened to affix the member in place. Other embodiments which do not teach the friction bolt as a feature may use epoxy glue or other adhesive, as well as traditional welding techniques to affix the member to the support post, with good results
The present system is much more cost effective, both in terms of labor and material over the prior art. Yet, the present invention has the same appearance of the traditional wrought iron which it imitates; the intricacy of the design of the wrought iron model is duplicated in the ornamental members. The result is that one may copy an existing design for a wrought iron post or column, and thereby construct a less expensive, yet authentic appearing steel reenforced version.
Further, the ornamental members taught in the present invention may be made of a variety of materials, including, for example, wrought iron, steel, aluminum, plastic, PVC, or fiberglass. As discussed above, the ornamental members may be affixed to the base via tack weld, adhesive, or a friction connection via threaded screw or nut and bolt arrangement.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an ornamental fence post or column which is durable, easily fabricated, cost effective, and does not require maintenance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fence post or column which is attractive in appearance and which duplicates traditional wrought iron designs in an authentic manner.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a fence post or column which is reinforced with steel or the like in such a manner as to further increase its structural stability.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a fabrication method for ornamental fence posts or the like which may duplicate traditional wrought iron designs and provide for a manner in which to incorporate steel reinforcement.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an ornamental fence post or column "kit" comprising of a plurality of ornamental members which can be mounted to an elongated base of steel or the like in a variety of configurations, based upon the desires of the consumer.